He'd Be Honored
by Cerise Murmur
Summary: Lucy comes to Mrs. Lovett's to find her beloved Benjamin. Instead she'll find out that her husbands chair has a far greater purpose....Ms. Lovett x Lucy. Oneshot. Ex. FEMMESLASH.


_Odd slash pairing, I realize. Although, I think it turned out pretty well. Leave me reviews and tell me what you think! Don't own the character. Again, wish I did. Damn Stephen. : Enjoy!_

* * *

"What're you doing here?" The baker's fierce eyes narrowed as she looked at me, revulsion filling the air of the miniature pie shop.

"He's here, isn't he?! I know he is! I've seen the smoke, I've seen the men going into his old shop!" my voice shook as I stared at her, my hands tightened into fists as my sapphire eyes abridged to slits.

"He's not ere'" She said, simply. A little too delicately, as she turned around and took a fresh batch of pies out of the oven.

My eyes filled with angry tears, it didn't matter anyway. He wouldn't recognize me. I was repulsive, the years had worn on me, I was nothing like I was.

"He has you now, don't he?" I asked, staring at her back, less angered than before, a little bit defeated.

"He has me." She confirmed. Turning around and looking at my tattered garments. Her eyes settled on the blonde hair that was sticking out from beneath my ancient bonnet that was concealing most of my features.

"Shame he lost you. You look like you could be beautiful." Her voice softened. She flicked a strand of messy auburn hair out of her visage and walked towards me.

"Let me see your face" she demanded. "I want to see what he's always talking about."

I brought my hand up to my bonnet, removing it slowly, my silky pastel hair falling in sheets, settling in the middle of my back. My azure eyes looked into her darker ones.

She drew in a sharp breath. I saw something change in her expression, though I couldn't quite tell what it was. I had to admit, she was striking. Benjamin was lucky…lucky that he found someone. I wanted him, but I hadn't seen him for 16 years. I wasn't going to ruin his happiness.

She took a step closer to me. "Come with me" she said, turning on her heel and walking out the front door. I followed her. She went around the corner and started walking up the steps to his shop. My old home. I took a deep breath and slowly followed her up the creaky staircase and into the barber shop.

It was the same as it had been before. The shabby old chair in one corner with his razors sitting in the mahogany box on a table. The cracked mirror next to it. The crib….Joanna's doll was still there. I felt a surge of emotions flood me as I stared down at it. My baby…my baby girl. Taken away from me…Oh…Joanna.

Her hand was on my shoulder. "It's okay, love"

She moved her hand slowly down my arm. I looked back at her, seeing her…seeing her _beauty._ Her hand stopped on my waist. She pressed herself against me.

"What're you…-" I started to ask but before I could finish I felt her lips on my neck, and her hand coming up to brush my golden hair out of the way.

"He does miss you…" she said, biting my supple skin tenderly.

I leaned back into her, placing my hand over hers and sliding it over my abdomen and up over my ribcage. I turned my head and she brought her lips to mine. I felt her breasts crushing into my back and I moaned into the kiss. Not knowing why I wanted her so bad, but only that I did.

She brought her hand up to cup my breast, and brought her lips back down to my neck. I felt the sensitive area between my legs get wet and she fondled me, bringing her other hand down and massaging my pussy gently. I groaned at the contact, pushing my hips forward to meet her hand.

"Nellie…" I mumbled, turning around in her arms and tangling my hand in her chaotic auburn hair and bringing her lips to mine, slipping my tongue easily into her mouth.

She moved me backwards to the chair, not breaking the kiss. I felt the leather on the backs of my knees and collapsed into the chair. She straddled me, taking my face in both of her hands and deepening the kiss. I reached up her back and untied the bow at the top of her corset. I felt it loosen as I tore the ribbon out. The corset falling off easily and landing with a small thud on the floor. The kiss was more heated now. And I inched her skirt up, sliding my hand along her thigh.

She moaned, biting my bottom lip as she did so. I leaned forward so she could remove my corset, and as it fell to the floor, I felt her mouth on my breast. Sucking and biting at the hardened nipple, and hiking up my skirt to my hips.

She slid down to the floorboards and was sitting on her knees in front of me.

"Spread your legs" she said, inching forward. I wasted no time in doing what I was told, especially since I was practically dripping all over the chair.

She brought her mouth to the throbbing area between my legs, planting kisses here and there, making me moan.

"Nellie…please Nellie…" I moaned, wanting to feel her tongue inside of me.

"Oh, well since you said please…" she smirked and thrust her tongue into me, twirling it in little circles and biting my clit gently.

"Oh god!" I groaned, rocking my hips forward to meet her mouth and clutching the arms of the chair.

I had never been through something so pleasurable. Not even with Benjamin. This was…_incredible._

I brought my hand to the back of her head and pushed her face deeper between my legs. She responded by biting my clit harder, and thrusting her tongue in and out at a faster rate.

I almost couldn't stand it, I wanted to come all over her beautiful face.

"Nellie! Nellie!" I yelled, climbing closer and closer to my climax.

With one last thrust of her tongue my back arched and my eyes closed, I screamed and dug into the leather with my fingernails, my body completely losing control and I came in her mouth.

"Mmmmm, Lucy" She mumbled, looking up at me, a thin gloss of cum all over her face. It was so…_sexy._ She brought her face back to mine and kissed me. I was still coming down from my incredible high as she stroked my hair and kissed me lightly. When my breathing returned to normal I looked up at her. She was biting her lip and looking down at me.

I smiled, knowing what she wanted. I brought my face to her luscious breast and took it in my mouth. Savoring the salty taste of her flesh. She moaned and pressed my face deeper into the soft skin. I slowly traced my finger down her toned body, making her shiver in anticipation. She spread her legs a little more and her breathing quickened as my finger traced over the silken tresses that led to her throbbing sex. I traced my finger over her once, making her groan. And then I entered her, softly at first, and then I thrust two fingers inside of her. She moaned, pressing my face further into her breast. Tangling her hand in my hair.

"Oh, Lucy…" she whispered, rocking her hips against my hand. I added a third finger, and she gasped, rocking faster. I thrust in and out of her…in…out…in…out.

"Lucy!" She screamed, clutching the back of the chair behind my head.

And then her juices exploded all over my hand and she clutched the back of my head for support as she rode out her monstrous orgasm. I placed my hand in the small of her back so she wouldn't fall backwards and I kissed her neck softly.

When she opened her eyes, I brought my hand to my mouth and licked off the juices, closing my eyes and savoring her taste.

"Mmmm…" I mumbled, kissing her on the lips once more.

Her hand was still tangled in my hair, and she laughed. It was the beautiful sound I'd ever heard.

"Think Benjamin would mind this…this little…tryst?" I asked, tracing little circles on her back.

"I think Barker would be honored his chair had served such a purpose." She answered, smiling.


End file.
